two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Bergersen
Thomas Bergersen is one of the main composers of Two Steps From Hell. Aside from Two Steps From Hell, he has released two solo albums (Illusions and Sun) as well as five singles (That's a Wrap, Into Darkness, The Hero in Your Heart, Children of the Sun, and Threnody for Europe) and composed the soundtrack for the movie "The Human Experience". Biography From the Official Website "I was born in Trondheim, Norway and spent about 22 of my years there. Interesting place, Norway is. But I maintain that I was born in the wrong country, because the first word that came out of my mouth was a rather mangled permutation of "America", and I was born on the 4th of July. I decided early on that I wanted to express myself regardless of repercussions, and so I rebelled quite a lot. Against my parents, teachers, you name it. I couldn't stand authority and that was probably the reason why I started composing music in the first place. It was the perfect way for me to disobey rules and do everything like Frank Sinatra, "My way". I was 6 years old and my piano teacher did not share that view. It didn't last very long. I sure showed her!%#! or maybe not.. then again I remember she looked like she was about 90 at the time and if she's still alive she must be at least 250! Soo.. what else.. oh yeah.. "F" in maths ... Am I a bad person for not remembering her name? I was never good with names either. Maybe she's looking down from a litte cloud above, hands covering her ears and cringing as she listens to me butcher Bach's 1st inversion in C Major for the N'th time. Or maybe I make her proud?" Solo Albums: Illusions: Originally called Nemesis II, this was Thomas Bergersen's first solo album. It was released soon after Two Steps From Hell released it's first public album, Invincible. Notably, it has more tracks with vocals than any other public album in the Two Steps From Hell discography, with 17, and more tracks with them proportionally, with 17/19, or 89%. Tracklist: # Aura # Starvation # Dreammaker (feat. Vladislava Vasileva) # Hurt (feat. Kate St. Pierre) # Ocean Princess (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Gift of Life (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Rada (feat. Vladislava Vasileva) # A Place in Heaven (feat Jenifer Thigpen) # Merchant Prince'' (feat Merethe Soltvedt & Kate St. Pierre)'' # Promise (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Femme Fatale (feat. Kate St. Pierre) # Homecoming (feat. Elista Torodova) # Immortal (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Remember Me (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Sonera (feat. Colin O'Malley & Jenifer Thigpen) # Reborn (feat. Kate St. Pierre) # Age of Gods (feat. Thomas Bergersen) (possibly) # Illusions (feat. Kate St. Pierre) # Soulseeker (feat. Elista Todorova) Sun: This was Thomas Bergersen's second solo album and it was released soon after Colin Frake on Fire Mountain in 2013. A deluxe version is scheduled for release in 2016. This album includes Cassandra, which was originally released on Two Steps From Heaven. Additionally, In Paradisum is based on Gloria from that same album. Tracklist: # Before Time # Creation of Earth (feat. Valya Mladenova Balkanska and Thomas Bergersen (uncredited)) # Sun (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Cry (feat. Molly Conole) # Our Destiny # New Life # Final Frontier (feat. Merethe Soltvedt (possibly)) # Starchild # Cassandra (from ''Two Steps From Heaven, released under Two Steps From Hell)'' # Colors of Love # Always Mine (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Dragonland # Fearless # Empire of Angels (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Two Hearts (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # In Paradisum The Human Experience Bergersen also composed part of the soundtrack for the movie "The Human Experience". Since then, however, he has stated that he would rather abstain from working in such a position, as it restrains his creativity and forces him to make his songs work for the media as opposed to the other way around. Songs Composed 1. The Human Experience - Overture 23. The Human Experience - Theme 29. Exaltation 41. The Hidden Rainforest 42. A Surprise Meeting 44. Emergence Singles, Standalone Tracks and Collaborations * Threnody for Europe (possibly featuring Molly Conole) ** Made as a way to comment on Europe's current state of affairs. * Children of the Sun (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) ** Shorter instrumental version later edited to be released on Battlecry as None Shall Live. * Into Darkness (featuring vocals by himself) * That's a Wrap ** Made entirely using his sample library. * Autumn Love ** Later released on Dreams & Imaginations * <3 ** Later released as Heart on Two Steps From Heaven and Miracles. All the contributions went towards Japan. * The Hero in Your Heart (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) ** All proceeds went to the victims of the typhoon Haiyan that struck the Philippines on November 7th, 2013. * In Your Arms by Merethe Soltvedt ** He provided the background music - Memories from Dreams & Imaginations. * My Soul, Not Yours (later released on ''Burn ''as ''Not Your Soul)'' * Where Are You? (featuring lyrics and vocals by himself) Vocalist Track List: Archangel: * Archangel (possibly; uncredited) SkyWorld: * Sun & Moon (with Carina Istre) ** First song he sings alongside another vocalist. Miracles: * Stay (possibly; not credited; with Merethe Soltvedt) ** First song he sings with lyrics in the English language * Lux Aeterna Vanquish: * Dangerous (with Linea Adamson; uncredited) Trivia: * Bergersen is the only composer to have a public TSFH album released that only features compositions by him, specifically Miracles. * If one counts Bergersen as a regular vocalist, he holds the record for least amount of featured songs, with three (possibly five). * He is originally from Norway. * His middle name is Jacob. * He also provides the lyrics and vocals for his "Into Darkness" single as well as another piece he released entitled "Where Are You?". Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Composer